Light Flurries in the Clear Night Sky
by Ina-chan
Summary: Daichi explores his confused feelings after the events of vol. 78 of the manga


Hime-chan No Ribbon: Fanfiction

Hime-chan no Ribbon

  


June 9, 2001   
Disclaimer: Hime-chan not mine. No money made. All for fun.

"Light Flurries in the Clear Night Sky"   
A Hime-chan no Ribon fanfic by Ina-chan

Everyone knew that Kobayashi Daichi is the most independent and free spirited boy in the entire school. Though gifted with good looks, sharp intuition, intelligence, and impressive athletic abilities... its really that wild charisma that every girl in school falls for. Thus, all throughout junior high school, evading persistent girls who take on the challenge to tame his free spirit has become his current full-time career. Not that he didn't like the attention, of course. But un-called fan clubs of screaming and giggling girls following a person around everyday can become quite tedious. Its one of those mysteries of life why girls suddenly have these strange obsessive fixations once they start to feel the impact of puberty. So... for the longest time... Kobayashi Daichi had avoided being in close proximity of a giggling groupie as often as possible. 

Though he had to admit, it wasn't always like this. In fact, his best friend back in elementary school was a girl. And now that he thinks about it, his current constant companion, whom he does consider as his best friend as well... was also a girl. Then again, we are talking about Nonohara... she never did fit in the current screaming, giggling, feminine girl category. Nonohara is... well... Nonohara. 

Which suited him just fine. Nonohara was a refreshing change from the normal routine. She wasn't any other girl he knew before. Impulsive, head strong, no concept of danger whatsoever. She was the first girl to unabashedly kick him. No other girl managed to match his pace... or try his patience... as much as Nonohara Himeko. For the longest time, he believed it was her magical powers that held his fascination of her. 

But now... with all that happened recently... there are some things surfacing, that he pushed away at the back of his mind, he can no longer ignore. So with a deep sigh, dug his fingers deep in his pockets and glanced at the winter skies from the balcony of his family's apartment door. Under the street lamps, tiny puffs of white danced and chased each other on the breezeless night air before settling and melting on the still warm concrete of the streets. The small clouds of mist from the boy's mouth seemed to shimmer before quickly disappearing in the cold air. 

'Funny. I don't feel cold at all,' Kobayashi Daichi thought idly as he fished his keys from his pocket. As he fit his apartment key into the key hole, an older looking key from another house, glinted dully in the moonlight as it hung on its ring. Compared to its brothers in his key chain, it was sticking oddly out of place in. Almost instantaneously, a vision of a smiling bandaged face appeared before his mind's eye. Her lips forming simple carefree but sincere words that are now forever imprinted in his mind. Her lips... His fingers instinctively lifted and tentatively touched his own lips as the events that happened... or what could have happened moments earlier replayed in his confused mind. "Takun!" The boy whispered in annoyance as he shook his head, to clear his clouded thoughts, before turning the key and opening the front door, "Tadai---." 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!" 

"--maAAAAH!!" The boy jumped back in surprise as an angry demon sized head of what was supposed to be his father glowered down at him from the open door, "What do you think are YOU doing?" He replied irritably, as he tried to calm down his already frayed nerves, "Normal people don't wait on doorways to scare the living daylights of people coming in." 

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?!?!" The boy's father demanded furiously, hands waving in the air uncontrollably, "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED! ALL OF THE SUDDEN WE GET A REPORT IN THE STATION OF YOU RUNNING RECKLESSLY INTO A BURNING BUILDING! YOUR MOTHER ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!!! A HEART ATTACK!!! HOW DARE YOU WORRY YOUR MOTHER LIKE THIS?!?!?" 

Daichi simply let out a deadpan sigh as he slipped out of his shoes, wondering for the hundredth time, how this raving lunatic in front of him and Kazetachi City's Police Department's dynamic Chief of Police was the same person. He reached out and patted his father's shoulder as he made his way by him, "Hang in there, Oyaji." 

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?" 

"Bed. I'm very tired," The boy replied blandly before making a big show of a yawn, "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" 

"WE WILL NOT! I'M NOT FINISHED TALK---" 

"That's enough, Dearest," A gentle but firm voice interrupted, "I finally managed to get Shin-chan to fall asleep. And you know what the doctor said about your blood pressure." 

"B-B-BUT..." 

"TOMORROW, Dearest," The boy's mother stressed her words in a firmer tone, "When all heads are cooler and well rested." 

Kazetachi City's Chief of Police growled in defeat as he gave his son one final reprimanding glare, before leaving the room. All of Kazetachi City knew that the Police Department had Detective Kobayashi to contribute in the strength of its team. Nevertheless, it still never ceases to amaze the boy how his mother can tame his father's notorious wild temper with just a few words. He allowed himself to give a side-long glance at his mother and stopped with a start upon seeing the very serious expression etched on his mother's usual gentle face. He wasn't out of the woods yet. 

"I already made some tea in the kitchen. Would you like to sit down and join me before going to bed?" Of course her tone was more like an order than a request. The boy can only nod dumbly as he followed his mother. The boy settled himself down on the kitchen table as his mother poured a hot cup of tea in front of him before settling on the place perpendicular to his right. "I'm very proud of your bravery and your determination, Daichi," His mother began, "I'm also very proud of your sense of independence and your good judgment. But I'm still a mother, so I still worry . Sometimes I can't help but wonder if things would have turned differently if I spent more time at home with you and Shintarou..." 

"Don't!" Daichi interrupted before his mother can continue. He bowed his head, hiding his eyes. "Don't blame my mistake on yourself. It was my decision. I'm sorry I worried you. I'll apologize to Oyaji and everyone tomorrow." 

Mrs. Kobayashi gazed tenderly at her son before taking a sip from her cup, "Yuka-chan also passed by while you were out. She was also acting oddly. Did something happen?" 

> > > ["Merry Christmas," Hijiri Yuka's sweet smile brightened the room as she held out a neatly wrapped package to him, "I made this by myself. Please take it." 

"I can't accept it," The boy's uncertain voice answered after a moment of shocked silence," Gomen." 

"Dai-chan..." 

The boy turned away, trying to avoid the tears that was sure to flow down his childhood friend's face, "I don't deserve... such a present to match... Someone else should receive it." 

"No," Yuka's voice rang clearly in the room, as if she was already expecting his answer, "It 's because of Hime-chan, isn't it?". It was the words that followed that froze him on his tracks, "Hime-chan is the one... you love?" 

"What? Stop being silly," The boy replied in lame defense, suddenly distracted by an unfamiliar tightness in his chest. 

"Looking back, its only for her you will keep turning around your way... Its really true!! Hime-chan is the one. That's what I truly recall.....!?"]  "Did you have a fight with her?" His mother's voice nudged him back into the present. 

"Nothing like that," Daichi replied as he swirled the tea in his cup 

"She was really worried," Mrs. Kobayashi continued, "Everyone was very worried. Otousan was worried the most. It took almost the whole staff to literally hold him down and prevent him from flying into the scene. So don't hold anything against him." 

"Gomen na," The boy whispered softly, "I know what I did was stupid. But I just couldn't stand by and watch..." 

...knowing that impulsive idiot was in there. The boy added silently. Somehow that girl always manages to get herself in situations that could get herself seriously hurt. But the fire at Gori-sensei's place has got to be the worst yet. He thought his own heart would stop when he found her lying unconscious on the floor of that in the hot, smoke filled room. Unlike all the other dangerous situations they had been, there always seemed to be some way to get out. Whether it be using her magic or simply using their own wits. But today... for the first time in his life... he didn't know what else to do. His normal calm logical train of thought was a turbulent storm. The only thing that ran through his mind were the overwhelming emotions surging through his entire being. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't loose her. He refused to loose her... 

...and the intensity of those feelings frightened him. How they cloud his logic beyond reason. How they nag at him until it becomes intolerable to bear. He often wondered how it started. If this was some kind of side effect of the magic she wields. 

But Yuka's words... 

> > > > ["Hime-chan is the one... you love?"] ...Nonohara at Gori-sensei's house... 

> > > > ["Nonohara!! Stand up Nonohara!! Nonohara! Oi! HIMEKO!!"] ...Nonohara at the park... 

> > > > ["This!" Her hands held out a delicately wrapped package to him, eyes closed, afraid to see his reaction, "Merry Christmas."] ...Nonohara at the park... 

> > > > [There was something in her eyes that called out to him. Urging him to come closer. Her eyes made it seem like time had stopped. Nothing else mattered. Everything that ever mattered was right there. On that park bench, under the gentle falling snow, with him slowly letting himself pulled in by the pull of her eyes. Drowning in the deafening thumping of his heart. Suddenly fascinated by the mesmerizing slight parting of her lips...] ...Nonohara at the park... 

> > > > ["Thank you Daichi..." He turned to see that light of gentle and pure happiness in her eyes. The moonlight shifted slightly, lighting her face with a strange ethereal glow as those honest, sincere words that will forever be branded in his mind spilled out impulsively from that moment of pure joy.] ... the park... 

> > > > ["Daisuki!!"]  "Are you sure nothing happened?" 

Daichi looked up with a start and saw his mother watched him, motherly concern etched on her face. Daichi bowed his head uncharacteristically as he tried to hide the tattletale heat slowly making its way to his face, "N-n-nothing..." 

He felt his mother's eyes study him for a few moments before taking another sip of tea and speak with a knowing tone, "I see." 

The boy felt the blush on his face intensify. There was no doubt that she really did see into the situation. Possibly much more than he wanted her to know. He did inherit her superior observation and deducing skills, after all. 

"Do you remember that time when Yuka-chan moved away?" 

"Eh?" Daichi looked at her, puzzled 

"You put up a brave front for her and for everyone. But when she finally left, you wouldn't come out of your room for three days and you stopped playing with your friends," Mrs. Kobayashi continued, "The only thing that cheered you up was the idea of visiting Yuka-chan by yourself someday. So that was also around that time when you started became fascinated with traveling and trains, and started giving your father white hairs from worrying where you wandered to." 

Daichi frowned, "Where exactly is this going?" 

Mrs. Kobayashi made a small laugh and ruffled her son's hair affectionately, "I'm just saying that... this isn't the same as the last time. You're older, and more in control of yourself. This whole thing may seem new and scary at the moment. But you should face it with the same sense of courage you faced that fire... that kidnapper... and whatever horror stories you and Nonohara-san got into and won't tell us." 

"Eh?" The boy said again as he tried to wave his mother's hand away 

"Its getting late," Mrs. Kobayashi said as she got on her feet, "You better go to bed if you want to wake up in time for school tomorrow." 

The boy nodded silently as he got on his feet and made his way to his room. 

"Daichi, remember what I said. Don't be afraid to be honest with your feelings, and everything will turn out okay" His mother called out after him, before her voice dropped into a playful stage whisper, "Otherwise, you'll end up in an overly emotional wreck in your old age like your father." 

"I heard that!" An annoyed voice called out from the next room 

"Oyasumi Oyaji!" Daichi called back before turning to his mother, "Arigatou, Okaasan." 

"Now go to bed! I don't want to receive another visit from Gori-sensei about you sleeping in class!" 

With that, Kazetachi Junior High School's most popular free spirited boy made his way up to the privacy of his room. That feeling of uncertainty still bubbled inside him. But oddly enough, it was a somewhat more comfortable bubble. Outside, the light flurries of snow was starting to die down as last two tiny puffs of white continued to dance and chase each other on the breezeless night air. Though they seem to know as well that it was a matter of time before they too settled down and melted on the still warm concrete of the streets like their brothers and sisters, they continued to defy the powerful pull of gravity as they continued to chase and dance together like free spirits. Their pace and energy evenly matched, therefore pushing and propelling each other into a seeming eternity.

Author's squawk:

FINALLY! After a whole year, I finally finished this fic! If you're not familiar with the mange, this fic is slated after the scenes from volume 7-8. The infamous "almost kiss" scene between Himeko and Daichi that fateful Christmas Eve. Too bad it didn't quite make it in the anima version. Anywayz... I thought it would be interesting to explore Daichi's feelings about the whole thing since all the love-love scenes in the manga are always almost in Hime-chan's point of view. Also, I liked Daichi's mother a lot so I stuck her in.

If you like this fic, and have an account at Fanfiction.net, please feel free to review. If not, you can reach me at ina_chan@yahoo.com for comments, criticisms, and bricks throwing. ^_^.

Ja!   
Ina-chan 

  


[Story][1] |[Gallery][2] | [Characters][3]

[fanfics][4] | [Fanarts][5] | [miscellaneous][6]

Hime-chan Links 

   [1]: hstory.html
   [2]: hgal.html
   [3]: hchar.html
   [4]: ../../../D:/~webpage/anime/himechan/hfics.html
   [5]: hart.html
   [6]: ../../../D:/~webpage/anime/himechan/hmisc.html



End file.
